


Slip and Fall

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Mentioned Joe, Mentioned Nicky, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Nile worries, Snow, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Being a new mortal has its drawbacks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Slip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugMak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugMak/gifts).



New York, of all places to be they were in New York during a snowstorm. It kept them inside for two days and by the third they were ready to run out, which they did. Joe and Nicky decided they wanted to see if any markets were open this late for some snacks. Nile on the other hand was intent on having a little fun with Andy as they walked down the street, the youngest immortal all but dancing in it.

She never saw the ice, just stepped and slipped and found pain radiating from her hip and spreading as well as from her wrist where she tried to catch herself. 

Nile panicked, going over to help and even try to check on her. “Will you knock it off?” she batted the young woman away. 

“I slipped and fell it’s not that serious.”

“Oh my god, don’t you know that slip and falls kill you?”

Andy glared at her, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” She was up but limping. Nile noticed that Andy was keeping her wrist close as they headed back to the safe house. Nile sends a text to Joe to pick up a brace. 

By the time they get back in her wrist swollen but it’s only sprained. A nasty bruise had taken over but it too is not broken. With the brace on her arm, a hot compress on her hip and a blanket she makes home on her bed under the promise that they will ply her with baklava when more shops open tomorrow. 

Nile came to check on her, “You going to keep pouting?”

“Fuck off, Kid. Being squishy again hurts,” Andy huffed. Slip and falls can kill her now, so could a slip down the stairs. Wouldn’t that be fun to tell Booker in 99 years?

“I never thought about how I would go, only that I would. I figured I would go as Lykon did. I would never know when just one wrong move in battle and I was out. I didn’t think I’d have to live with this, now that I know I can, I want to live. I want to do more.”

Coming over to the bed Nile took Andy’s good hand in hers. “You know you aren’t out for the count just yet. We just do things differently.” 

Andy smiled as she sat up to hug Nile instead, the kid kept pulling her out of the funk. “Thanks, Kid.”


End file.
